It's A Cruel World Out There
by chachingmel123
Summary: At long last they had done it! Kakeru had achieved his brother's dream and Suguru soul could finally be put to rest... or so he thought. Imagine Suguru surprise waking up as a new born with a note attached to him. Set after Canon!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Area No Kishi.

Enjoy!

 **Summary: At long last they had done it! Kakeru had achieved his brother's dream and Suguru soul could finally be put to rest... or so he thought. Imagine Suguru surprise waking up as a new born with a note attached to him.**

 _Loneliness..._

That was the first real emotion he felt as he opened his eyes only to meet the same fog that had haunted him for countless days but this time, he didn't wake up.

He couldn't wake up.

This was his prison.

He had died.

He couldn't help the tears from falling, his only hope, was that Kakeru had made it out alive.

If his little brother was okay than he could endure this place.

The loneliness.

The solitude.

*Thump *Thump*.

Suguru heard the sound of a beating heart and he guided his left hand to his chest.

Why did it feel like Kakeru was here with him?

 **That's because he was**.

The moment he touched his heart, he felt fiscally connected to his little brother, he could see through the eyes of Kakeru and could temporally take control of his body even if it was for a short period of time.

But why?

Kakeru had his heart.

To save his little brother life, the doctors had transplanted his heart into Kakeru, who didn't take it very well that his organ donor was his own big brother but he didn't care.

Sugure would have given his own heart freely if that meant his little knight could become a true knight, although he was sad about not being there with Kakeru fiscally but if their spirits were connected.

Perhaps he could use this, to help his little brother out?

Use this connection to help Kakeru become the player that Sugure himself, dreamed he would be.

However all great things must come at a cost and he eventually found that out when his action caused Kakeru to go into a short coma.

He draw back his link, looking absolutely horrified.

Did this mean that the more he interfered with his little brother, the more he hurt Kakeru?

He started thinking more carefully after that.

His connection to him became minimum, only whispering words of advice to him and only interfering when it was absolutely necessary.

He was proud to see his Knight try so hard to fulfil the dream that he had told Kakeru about, on the last day of his life, Kakeru was becoming a true striker in the making and seeing him grow made his prison a lot more bearable.

Until the day that Kakeru fulfilled his, no their dream.

Sugure felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

He had a feeling that he could finally leave this place and pass on, that it was okay to leave the future to Kakeru, that his little brother no longer needed him.

He was going to miss his connection with his little brother and especially being on the field with his old team mates, it was sad that he would never get to see his family again but he accepted his death as fate.

What used was he if he stuck around, when the person anchoring him down no longer needed him?

He started to glow brightly and appeared before Kakeru very eyes, one last time to tell him how proud he was for not giving up on soccer and following his heart, much to those who know him personally shock at seeing the late Suguru Aizawa with the biggest smile on his face giving them all a finally farewell, he grow transparent before disappearing completely.

The image of a crying Kakeru would forever be burned into his mind, he know that not only were they tears of sadness but also joy.

He felt so much at peace, that he just drifted towards the light.

 **He woke up to the sound of a baby crying.**

What the hell!?

Did he dream all that up?

He tried to turn his head but for some reason he couldn't move, he received enough visuals to know he was in a giant bedroom.

"Congratulations, Miss Sanders. It's a baby boy" Someone said, in a language he recognized as English.

He tried to speak but that baby's voice was there again.

No he was in denial.

He know he was that baby.

Wasn't he supposed to 'pass on' or go to 'heaven'!?

So why was he stuck in a baby's body!?

"Your child is very aware" the same voice said. "It's like he understands us. You have a very special baby boy"

Suguru know enough to know that 'special' didn't always mean good especially when you're a baby that's not even an hour old.

But luckily he drifted off to sleep when feminine arms wrapped around his now small frame and the door burst open.

Fast forward to a week when he was finally brought 'home' by the woman who apparently was his new mother and he had managed to gain enough remote function to turn his head to see that there was a piece of paper attached to him.

Nobody else seemed to be able to see it whenever he was bathed or held by a nurse or his new mother however he didn't have the strength or remote capacity to take the paper and rip it off so he could read it.

During this time, he met his new father, the man was very tall, with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes and boy, was the man happy to see him.

Sugure couldn't count how many times he had been pulled away and squeeze into the man arms while the man, made uncomfortable cooing noises that made him want to escape.

If his siblings could see their older brother now…

The house that he was taken into was moderate size and had a calm feeling as if you were swimming in the ocean.

At the same time, he first laid eyes on a shy 4 year old who had blond hair but purple eyes hiding behind the man who could easily cuddle him to death, Sugure had never seen such vibrate purple eyes before, it made him wonder if perhaps he was not on earth or in an ultimate dimension.

For once, he found it ironic that he was now the younger brother instead of the oldest putting him in the place of Kakeru which he found funny since he was now expected to look up to his 'older brother' like who Kakeru and his little sister, Mito looked up to him.

His eyes found themselves going to the swimming trophies on top of some shelves and pictures of a much younger version of the man known as his father, sporting several gold medals around his neck and separate other trophies that we're from gymnastics, in them was the woman of the house looking much younger and balancing on a pole in the air with a gold medal around her neck.

What kind of crazy family had he been born into?

Everyone knows that the children of two medallist would be pushed into sports whether they like it or not due to expectations, hopefully the pressure won't be 'the whole of the country future on your shoulders', type of pressure like his past life.

The couple had brilliantly named him Raphael Sanders and the toddlers name was James Sanders.

It was a very awkward the first few weeks, where the toddler didn't know whether to stare at him or to avoid him like the plague but to his amusement apparently taking the fall for something his brother did ranked high in the toddlers mind and he soon found out, that to his horror that James took after the man of the house.

James became very affectionate towards him and wouldn't stop trying to squeeze the life out of him through his super powered hugs while the man and woman of the house wore smiles on their faces seeing how ' close' they were, oblivious to how his face was turning purple from the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs.

Remember when he said, they were expected to go into sports?

Well when he finally turned four, an age that was safe to train for sports without being seen as a child abuser, they went on a 'family outing' which was really a way to see which sport they were best suited for in the future.

James had inherited his father knack for swimming which was expected while he played soccer and he had finally gotten rid of the piece of paper on his back that had been glued to him for four years, imagine his surprise when he saw writing on the paper written in blue ink.

The note stated that he had been reborn two years into the future due to a miscalculation along with his memories.

They couldn't pull him out now because he was already established in the time line and there was a course already set for him, pulling him out could throw the course of the world off track and into some unknown future.

It also stated how disastrous it would be if people discovered that he was the late Suguru Aizawa and the effect it would cause would be a massive problem especially with two families that we're never meant to be involved with each other.

Raphael thought they had picked the worst person to be writing this too, because for one, his playing style was well known all around the world and he had pretty much encountered every big player out there that had been around his age.

There was no way, some observant people who know Suguru wouldn't make the connection between him and his old self.

Then as if reading his mind, words were added to the bottom of the slip of paper.

The words stated that if someone were to find out about him than, he should state that he doesn't remember his life as Suguru Aizawa and make it a point to make as little of contact as possible between that person even if it was a family member.

The chances were, that someone calling him Suguru in public and in private would be greatly decreased if he shows no interest in getting to know them.

Raphael thought this was cruel, what about his old family? What about his team and rival?

Than he realised that by the time he hit 15, everything he know would be gone.

Everyone would have developed their own lives without him, they would all be adults.

No matter how hard he tried to fit in, he would be so out of place that it just won't work, everyone would have been so different and a lot more mature that he wouldn't even know what was happening, 17 years was a large gap from 2.

It would be like a child trying to fit in with a bunch of bears.

It would be foolish trying to scrap back together what he had as Sugure Aizawa.

He should focus on his life as Raphael not Suguru and that meant accepting the people in this house as his family.

The family that he fit in with and needed him.

James came into the room to find his little brother crying.

"What wro-"James began, sounding worried before he was cut off as Raphael flung himself at him, _willingly_ and hugged him tight as if afraid that he would disappear.

"James Nii-san"

James tried to be cool but Damn it!

James couldn't stop himself from expressing how stupidly happy he was.

His little brother had finally called him Nii-san!

And scene!

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, even though I'm already thinking about chapter 2 and it's a quarter done, lol. This story is based after cannon and everyone is either married or fully grown adults. I decided to do this since there was a lack of Area no Kishi fanfiction out there even though the series is so good and the stories out there are mostly centred on fluff with no real story line except for maybe two fanfics. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Area No Kishi.

Enjoy!

Over a decade had gone by and now Raphael Sander was a normal 15 year old boy.

Well as normal as a person can get with the name 'Sanders' tied to you.

If his tall frame didn't attract attention than the odd combination of blond hair and bright extremely rear purple eyes would.

Not only was he his soccer skills exceptional however he refused to display his skills, meaning he was only known to all as James Sanders little brother, his big brother James went from being a goofy unknown child to being a world class swimmer years later, his brother will be taking part in the big leagues soon.

Meaning the Olympics, at the tender age of 20 years old, he was regarded as a swimming prodigy.

Raphael had a four years old little sister, she could make even the most grumpiest of people smile, he remembered all too well how excited his mother was when she discovered that not only was she pregnant but she was also having a baby girl.

None of the male were surprised when the mother was bouncing around impatiently, they all know she secretly wanted a baby girl so that someone could finally follow in her footsteps and she can stop trying to push her skills onto her two sons, the baby was named Sophie Sanders and she was a bull of sunshine.

Raphael after he read the latter, tried his hardest to come up with a new style to ply soccer so he was surprised at how useful gymnastics and swimming was to soccer, with gymnastics it helped with flexibility and balance while swimming helped with power and speed training, he was now much faster and more flexible than when he was Sugure.

He built a style that combined all three sports.

For 15 years, he hadn't even stepped or thought of Japan and avoided playing in any officially matches in case someone from his past life happened to pick up a British sports magazine and happened to see him in all his glory.

Which left him feeling pretty proud of himself.

It looked like he would go through this life without encountering any of his old team mates or even family members.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

His life changed so easily because when he woke up this morning he was greeted with the sight of Tokyo Japan.

A country that was disturbingly close to his old middle school.

How did this happen!?

Ch 2: Back in Japan for a year.

"I'm home!" Raphael yelled as he came through the door, carrying his school bag which was black and in white shirt and black trousers, his tie was a striped combination of black and white.

"Son, you're just in time!" His father said and much to his horror he found the whole family gathered around their 'decision table'.

What kind of crazy idea has his father come up with this time!?

He sat down cautiously next to his big brother while Sophie smiled and waved at the sight of him and he waved back, his mother sat down next to Sophie holding a cup of coffee while the man himself sat up with a huge grin.

"ME AND YOUR MOTHER, HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON HOLIDAY. ALONE!" The man announced, while their mother looked torn between excitement to finally spend some alone time with the person she married and worried about the children left behind.

"Hold on" Raphael said, why would they want to go on Holiday!? "What about Sophie? Do you honestly expect us to take care of her alone? Nii-san is going to Japan to train while I've got school, I can't possible take her back and forth from play school, I'm going to start high school soon. It's not possible for me to balance two lives" something he wouldn't have said if he was Sugure.

Both parents looked downcast, knowing he was right.

"Then let's bring her with us!" Their father said, not knowing when to quit.

"That's a great idea" His mother said, disappointed a little that it couldn't be just be her and him but having a four year bundle of joy was always a welcome.

"But what your doing is illegal!" Raphael protested. "I can't be left alone in the house by myself. I'm under the law!"

"Then come with me" His brother James said and they all looked at him like he had started spouting a second head. "I can take care of him since I'm an adult by the law so it would be easier if we live together since there is no law breaking involved."

"But what about school?" Raphael countered, he didn't want to go to Japan! "Middle school is over for me and I'm preparing for high school. No matter how you look at it, I can't come"

James deflated at that, education was important.

"Then why don't Nii-san, go to school over there?" Sophie helpfully imputed.

The other three members of the house looked on with shining hope.

"She right" his mother said, curse that woman. "Raphael, you can go to High school for a year in Japan can't you?"

"All we have to do is make some phone calls and submit your application to a good school in Japan and then we three can go on holiday without worrying" His father continued.

Raphael wanted so badly to say no, he wanted to stay in England but then he faced his worst foe yet.

Those eyes.

Those damn eyes.

They were all giving him the puppy dog eyes.

 _No. Don't waver!_ He thought, trying to stay strong.

"Alright" he caved in a second later.

And that's how he got into this mess.

#Tokyo Japan#

It had taken weeks of preparation. He had to fly over to Tokyo to take the entrance exam for the school he was forced to apply for, he was just happy that he wasn't going to Enoshima High school because knowing his own little brother had walked through the very halls, felt like his whole world was crumbling.

Instead he was made to apply to Falcon Drive Academy, it was just as posh as it sounded and he hid his happiness well although he was made to have someone 'Translate' for him in the exam since he was only supposed to know basic Japanese.

For months, he had been crammed with as much Japanese as possible so that it would be much easier for him to follow the signs and his brother personally saw to his speech, to his surprise, he found that his mouth didn't act like he old mouth, it wasn't used to making such weird sounds even though his brain thought it was as easy as breathing and the battle between mouth and brain made the words unrecognisable.

His parents wouldn't let him get on plane without being sure that he could understand the language and speak well enough to be understood.

He and his brother parted ways with the rest of the family and got on different planes, once they got Japan, a small group of people were waiting for them or more specifically for his big brother and Raphael saw a rear side of his brother.

The side of a successful athlete.

"RAPHYYYYY!" James yelled, crushing his brother image of him in the process as all eyes turned to both of them and Raphael tried to act like he didn't know him. "Come to your big brother!"

Raphael ignored him completely and just exchanged a quick greeting with the group, ignoring his brother who was trying to get his attention while the group sweat dropped, seeing James apparent 'Cute and super adorable' little brother.

They suddenly felt very sorry for Raphael.

Once James stopped attracting attention, they got into a taxi and Raphael found that he was very sleepy and before he know what was happening, he had shut his eyes missing the affection in his brother's eyes as he slept without a care in the world.

#Now#

Raphael woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house, he turned around and his eyes bulged at the sight of the time on the cloak, he was late for the first day of school, luckily his uniform was on the bed and the bathroom was very easy to find.

His new uniform was a white shirt, green jacket and green and red tie with dark green checkered pants, his bag was an expensive looking high quality white bag before he ran down stairs.

"Morning" James said, with a bowl of cereal.

"What the heck, Nii-san? Why didn't you wake me up?" Raphael asked, grabbing a slice of toast.

"But you were sleeping so peaceful" James said, that and he taken lots of pictures of his cute little brother sleeping face not that Raphael needed to know that.

"Whatever!" Raphael said, rushing out of the door.

"TAKE THE BIKE!" James yelled back, before the door closed.

Raphael stopped to see what his brother was talking about and his eyes met with three bikes to his side, one blue, one red and the other black, all slim and clearly built for speed.

He took the red one, the key was in the lock so it was easy to get out before ridding it down the same road that he had taken days before his entrance exam and on the day itself so he wasn't completely lost.

He didn't know that as he sped past a certain house that a certain elderly male that want by the name of Mamoru Aizawa was sitting on his lawn chair relaxed outside, retired and reading the morning newspaper when he happened to zoom by.

The newspaper was dropped in shock and the man's eyes widened as Raphael rode by in his new school uniform.

Raphael got to school minutes before the bell rang, unaware of the chaos his appearance had just caused as he got swept in by the first year crowd, different clubs were trying to recruit new member's into their club from the mass of people.

He parked the bike in one of the mini bike sheds before he turned around and he quickly realised that he would have to go through a whole hard of club recruits to get to the front door.

Falcon Drive academy was huge, it was one of the top high schools in the country, if you aren't smart than there was no chance of getting accepted and if you get accepted, a lot of high end business all over the world, would gladly take you in, that's why it wasn't a strange sight for a foreigner to apply for the school so there was bound to be some English speaking students here.

He sighed, he was not looking forward to walking passed the scouters.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled in Japanese.

Raphael blinked, he turned to his left to find a soccer ball flying towards him, other first years had seen the ball before him and had quickly gotten out of the way.

Without him even thinking he stopped the ball with his right foot before flipping it from behind, over his head, his left foot reacted and shot the ball back in the direction of where the voice came from, all in the span of half a second before walking away causally as if nothing happened.

"A-AMAZING" He heard behind him.

"How did he return the ball so quickly!? I didn't even see him move!" Another person said.

"HEY YOU!" Someone yelled, Raphael heard the sound of running feet towards him and he turned around to find a black head with green high lights, wearing the typical shorts and t-shirt.

The guy was shorter than him too which was to be expected as he approached. "Hey, do you play soccer?" the guy asked, wanting to recruit him, maybe they would stand a chance this year?

Raphael gave him one look before saying. "No" with a strong accent in his voice.

The guy eyes widened before smirking and saying. "A foreigner? We'll you are pretty tall. For a guy that doesn't play soccer, you're good. Are you thinking about joining the soccer club?" he asked.

"I don't play soccer" Raphael said, "Ask someone else. I'll be late for class" before he turned around and walked into the huge building, unaware that this won't be his first encountered with the streaked green head, he didn't see the look of pure determination in his eyes.

The soccer club could only look on with pity.

When Usami wanted something, he would be downright persistent and could drive anyone to insanity until he achieved his goal.

"That poor, first year" The captain of the Falcon Drive soccer club said. "He's going to drive that guy crazy. I do wonder if the new addition can keep up with us and won't actually be a hindrance"

 _None of them realised how special the first year truly was_.

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, Raphael finds himself getting stalked into joining the soccer club. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Area No Kishi

Enjoy!

Raphael could have growled.

All he wanted was a peaceful day on his first day of school, was that too much to ask!?

The first years had to sit through a welcoming ceremony in the grand hall, all that standard, listening to a big boned man drone on and on about making the most out of the time they had here while calling up those who had the highest scores in the entrance exams which included him thanks to all of his family breathing down his neck to ace the test.

Than they were given their time tables and a map of the whole school that neither of them could make heads all tails about and many had to ask for directions since the place was simply too huge.

The moment he sat down when he his first class came around and his first teacher for the year picked up his chalk, he know that Falcon Drive Academy was no ordinary school.

The level of education was on a whole different level than what you would usually expect and many began scribbling down notes like their lives depended on it while the instructor want from one topic to the next.

The Falcon Drive was a school designed to separate the capable from the struggling within days of each term as many who couldn't handle the pressure or the speed dropped out of the school.

Many of the first years would be expected to drop out before the end of the school year.

It was survive of the fittest here.

Raphael managed to make it to break before he noticed he was being watched.

He turned around slowly to find a head peaking at him behind a small wall.

"Join the soccer club. It is your destiny" it said.

Raphael understandably freaked out.

Ch 3: Finding Happiness

"Join" Usami said.

"No." He said.

"Join" Usami said.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Raphael asked, freeing his bike.

"Not until you join" Usami said slyly.

"For the last time. I don't play soccer." He said, thankfully the day was up but now he had an annoying guy riding alongside him on his way home.

"Why?" Usami asked, "What's not to like? Chick's love athletes. Joining the soccer club looks great on your CV and imagined how great it would feel to hold that golden cup"

 _This guy..._ Raphael thought with a sweat drop before saying "It's none of your business. My decision is final"

"But you're so good" Usami wined and Raphael saw his brother in place Usami at that moment and shuddered at the thought of another James in the world. "You got the talent. With you joining the team, the team as a whole would get a serious boost in power. It's such a shame, all that potential going to waste"

Raphael said, nothing as he increased his speed passed a certain house.

"Join" Usami said.

"No" Raphael said, extremely annoyed.

"Join" Usami said.

"No." Raphael said.

They went back and forth all the way to the house he was currently staying in.

"Nice neighbourhood" Usami said, looking around at the single houses.

"Go home" Raphael said, ready to pull his hair out.

"Join" Usami said.

"No." Raphael said, feeling his mental age along with several added years. They went back and forth all the way to the front door and before he could knock, the door swung up.

"Little brother your back! Come give your Nii-san a hug!" James said in English in a pink apron.

Raphael ignored him and walked straight passed him leaving James deflated before he saw a new face.

Usami mouth was wide open at the sight of the England Swimmer James Sanders in the flesh.

"Are you Raphy, friend?" James asked, hearing 'he's not my friend. He's my stalker' from his little brother.

"Can I have your autograph?" Usami asked in good enough English in a daze, there was no mistaken those purple eyes and now that he thought about it, the guy he was following also had the same shade of purple eyes.

He felt like an idiot for not seeing the resemblance between the two earlier, he had James picture as his screen saver!

"Sure" James said, "Any friend of my little brother is always welcome"

"He's not my friend. He's my stalker" Raphael said again, but of course his words fall on death ears as James went to look for a pen.

Usami sat slowly down, looking star struck, having heard that James would be in Japan and hoped to catch a glimpse while he was here but to actually meet the guy was a dream come true.

While Raphael thought, that at least his stalker was quiet.

"I've got a pen" James announced appearing in the doorway with a picture of himself in hand while Raphael decided to ignore both of them and catch up on some assigned homework.

"Who do I sign this too?" James asked, out of his apron and looking much more manlier in the process.

"U-Usami Kogure" Usual stuttered and James wrote down his name with a little message and gave the image to the slowly recovering boy.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" James asked.

"Nii-san do not invite him. He won't leave" Raphael objected, having heard.

"Okay" Usami said quickly and Raphael kept in a groan.

This was going to be a long dinner.

And it was.

Once Usami got over the disease known as celebrityitis, he went on and on to James about how good it would be if Raphael were to join the soccer team and the benefits.

While the man himself listened, eyes wondering from time to time to the topic of discussion who was slowly losing his appetite.

Raphael didn't even get half way through the meal before he got up and announced he wasn't hungry anymore.

He stayed in his room until Usami had left.

"He's gone." James announced, sounding amused.

"Good. I'm going out. I need some air" Raphael said, missing the look of worry on his brother face as he grabbed his coat and took a long bag.

"Bye, Nii-san." Raphael said, closing the door, minutes later James went to get his coat and took his rental car.

#nearby Park#

Under the cover of darkness, Raphael unzipped the bag and got out a clearly warn out soccer ball.

 **He loved soccer so much.**

He couldn't give up soccer no matter how hard he tried.

He dropped the ball and placed empty coke cans in a straight line, a space between each of them before running with the ball around each of them with a rear smile on his face.

 _If he didn't have to stay away from those people._

He kicked the ball in frustration.

 **He wanted to play.**

 **He really wanted to play.**

The ball was kicked back to him.

He looked up and was surprised to see James.

James had seen him kick the ball!

"Nii-san... I just found this ball." Raphael said, quickly picking the ball up and trying to put it back.

"Raphael we need to talk" James said, his voice was uncharacteristically serious and it made him pause, James always called him 'Raphy' instead of his full name.

His voice sounded just like their mother when she was leaving them with no choice.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" He asked back, since you never know with late night joggers.

James agreed.

# Secluded Playground#

James sat on a swing, he hadn't been on a swing in years while Raphael sat next to him.

The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut a knife through it.

"Raphael..." James began, breaking the silence.

"Do you like soccer?" he asked.

"Nii-san, I-" Raphael was about to lie.

"Raphael don't lie to me" James said, his tone was sharp making him flinch before it became soft. "I'm worried about you. The whole family is worried about you"

Raphael said, nothing.

"I don't know what happened to you but it's so painful to see you sometimes" James said, "In the past when you kicked a soccer ball so freely. You look so happy, you had the biggest smile on your face when you were younger but then you stopped playing, you stopped smiling, you lost your shine, for me remembering that smiling child and then comparing the current you."

"What's wrong with the current me? I'm happy just the way I am" Raphael said, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Raphael you're not happy" James said, shutting him up "Right now it looks like you don't even know what to do with yourself, your going from day to day, aimlessly, it's so painfully seeing you deny a part of yourself." Looking at him quiet brother. "I love water, there is no hiding that. Rejecting it, is basically rejecting myself and I can't imagine my life without it. I think every Sanders is like that. We succeed in life because we do what we love. It's in our very DNA"

Raphael continued to say, nothing.

"Raphy, nobody is forcing you to tell me why you're hurting yourself but ask yourself this." James said.

"Is the fear worth killing a part of yourself off? Is it worth making yourself so unhappy?"

James got off at left.

Raphael just sat on the swing for what felt like hours.

"Damn it, Nii-san. Since when we're you so cool?" it was said, barely a whisper.

His hair hide how his eyes began to redden and tears began to roll down his face.

 _His brother was right._

 **What the hell was he doing?**

He remembered how frustrated and helpless he felt when Kakeru had decided to quit soccer and become nothing more than manager because he couldn't walk away from soccer completely, he never felt so angered to see his little brother reject a part of himself that was clearly killing him off.

He could have laughed, he never thought that he would end up doing the same thing.

No matter how much he denied it Soccer played a huge part in his life.

It's was what made him, him.

He had spent two decades kicking around a ball, just because he could.

He had spent years thinking about nothing but soccer, he snuck out just to kick around a ball.

The only reason, he had stayed with Kakeru for so long even after his death was because of their shared love for the game.

 **He was an idiot.**

So what if, people from his past suddenly know of his existence?

He much rather be happy under suspicion than live in fear and depression, constantly worrying his family.

Raphael stood up.

He had come to a decision.

#Falcon Soccer Clubroom#

"Usami, this is not the time to try and recruit that guy not when we have to prepare for the next match" Kaiden, the captain of the Soccer club said. "We need all the players to be in top form especially with that guy here."

"So he's in high school now?" Logan, one of the mid-fielders said. "To think he's one year younger than me…Well it goes to show you that a child born from two amazing parents, becomes pretty amazing too"

"Who are we talking about?" Cole, an American goal keeper said, confused like the other foreigners in the club.

"Don't worry about it" Kaiden said, "Hopefully somebody will boot his team out of the league early"

"Doubt it" Usami said, "After all, the guy has never lost a game." before smiling slyly. "Wouldn't it be awesome to end his winning streak?"

"Um...excuse me" A voice said, with a strong accent and Usami eyes widened with recognition as everyone turned around to see Raphael Sanders in the doorway.

"I would like to join the soccer club" He said.

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, the elderly Aizawa ponder on the mysterious boy who looks a little too much like their eldest son for comfort, who happens to cycle passed their house every day and try to approach him. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Area No Kishi.

Enjoy!

"You would!" Usami said, grinning.

"Wow, a whole day. A new record" Logan said, with a sweat drop.

"Don't understate my abilities of persuasion!" Usami said, while Raphael and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Isn't this good?" Kaiden said, "We now have an unknown player on our team. We have the element of surprise in our next match, our next opponent may have analysed our previous match but they don't know about…." trailing off, once he realised he didn't know the guy name.

"Raphael. Raphael Sanders" Raphael said.

"Well Raphael, welcome to the team!" Usami said, grinning.

Raphael wondered why he felt his mental age, again.

Ch 4: First contact: The Parents

Mamoru Aizawa, age 73 was in shock.

No, he wasn't in shock because of how pricey it was to buy a simple tea bag these days.

No he was in shock at seeing a boy who looked very much like his dead older son riding passed his house, one morning.

The boy had blond hair and had unusual shade of purple eyes but he was willing to bet, that the boy had contacts in his eyes and maybe even dyed his hair blond.

That combination just couldn't be natural.

Suguru was not only a caring and kind child who put his siblings first but he was child that the married couple was proud to have made, his death had hit the whole family hard, especially Kakeru who was the closest one to hi when it came to family.

It took so long to move on.

Even now, it was hard to see Suguru not sitting at the dining table with them, that he would never walk the halls of their old home, that his soccer uniform would never be put on again, that they would never spend a birthday, the same way ever again.

That the world around them had moved on without a second thought.

It was so hard, seeing their eldest son who had a bright future ahead of him suddenly have his future ripped out from under him and for a time, time seemed to stop for the Aizawa family before they could shaped up.

Suguru wouldn't have wanted them to live in the past and would tell them to keep moving forward no matter how much they missed him.

His wife only allowed herself to cry when the kids were out of the house the night after the incident while he spent many sleepless nights on the bed, silently crying on the inside.

They didn't even try to imagine what Kakeru must be feeling knowing Suguru had given his heart to him so that he could live.

So that they wouldn't be saying goodbye to two boys instead of one.

But they all slowly began to pick themselves up.

Now they only had two children remaining, who were now fully grown adults with their own families of their own, it had become a tradition to visit Suguru grave every year to talk to him about their year, hoping that wherever he was that he was happy and watching over them with a smile and maybe give them some guidance along the way.

Five years ago, his wife and himself had decided to move since there was nothing to keep them tied their neighbourhood, although they were sad by how many memories the small house held once they realised when they were leaving it all behind.

They moved to a lovely neighbourhood, their two children were nice enough to help them unload all their stuff, the neighbourhood had a reputation for being peaceful and calm, it was perfect for retirees like himself and his wife.

Their grandchildren and their children, would sometimes come and visit them whenever they were in the country.

Life was very calm and uneventful after they moved in.

Until one day, early in the morning as Mamoru went out to read his morning newspaper, he saw his eldest son cycle passed his property.

It was understandable that Mamoru at first thought he was hallucinating and had decided to cut down on the morning coffee.

However the next day, he saw the same thing and the day after that.

His old age hadn't caught up with him.

It was real!

Mamoru quickly hurried to tell his wife Eiko about the boy who looked too much like Suguru to be comfortable that passed by their house every day.

Eiko obviously had not believed him and thought his old age had finally caught up with him until the next morning, he had all but dragged her outside early in the morning, around the time where the boy passed the house.

As expected, the Boy rode passed the house again and all Eiko could do was gap dumbly at the boy who disappeared from view.

 _Had someone revived their son?_ Mamoru wondered if god had given them the chance that they had missed all those years ago.

But it left questions.

If Suguru was alive then why was he in such a disguise, why was he wearing a school a different school uniform? Where did he go every morning and why hasn't he contacted any of them!?

It was time to get some answers.

# Falcon Drive#

The whole club was in shock.

Raphael didn't just keep up with them.

He was amazing!

"Holy..." Usami said, he had no idea that he would pick up such a player.

"Forget keep up with us" Logan said, "I think we need to try our best to keep up with him"

"Usami, are you sure, the guy has never been in an official match before?" Kaiden said, watching with shock.

"…that's what he said" Usami said, "And I checked even amongst the England soccer players, there was never a mention of him once. There is no way a guy with him skill wouldn't be known" that and talent scouts would have flocked to him like a bear attracted to honey.

"So we're his first team then" Logan said, "If I were our next opponent, I would have a heart attack right now. How can that guy move not only that fast but why is he so flexible!? Shouldn't a guy that big be slower than average height people!?"

"Apparently, his mother used to be gold medallist gymnastics" Usami said, having read up on James background, years ago.

"Serious!?" Logan said, "It's not all that surprising that he's so flexible than, his mother must have trained him from an early age"

"Either way" Kaiden said, "We've just gained an amazing player to the team, good work. Usami"

"No, problem, captain" Usami said, not believing his luck.

Raphael was in front of the goal where Cole was waiting for him to shoot, he picked up the ball beside him and throw it in the air while doing a front flip going into an overhead kick.

The ball was too fast for the eye to see and passed Cole without him even realising it.

Some of the other players gave Raphael a look of awe as he landed back on his feet.

"To think that such a monster, would fall into our laps" Katsumi said, one of the defenders and a third year.

"As expected of James Sander's little brother" Usami said, getting looks of confusion from those who didn't know who James Sanders was and resisted the urge to tell everyone exact who the man is.

"EVERYONE GATHER IN!" The coach yelled, the coach was a woman, with ginger tied hair and chocolate brown eyes, Raphael was surprised at this which goes to show you how things had changed in the last 17 years since in Suguru time, there wasn't any female coach in Japan and they were all male.

They all stopped what they were doing and obeyed her, gather in all in one place in front of her.

"Now, I just received word of who our next opponents are" The woman said, she had brown curly hair and was wearing a suit, clearly she was well educated as she looked at her clip board and said. "Our next opponent is Tsujido High"

"Hey, isn't that the team with that coach that was famous for that cannon like kick a decade back?" Katsumi said, while Raphael heart skipped a beat at the mention of his old friend.

"I heard, he took a student and taught him how to kick like that" Usami said.

"Lucky" Katsumi said.

"Raphael" The coach said, turning to him.

"Yes, Coach" Raphael replied.

"I want you to be on the bench for the first half" She instructed, as everyone caught on quickly to what she was saying, they shouldn't use their best player right off the bat because it would give the other team time to think up a strategy to isolate him.

"Okay, coach" He said.

"Good, now you can all go home" The woman said, "I've got you all day passes, to be out of class to practise but don't slack off on your studies when you're at home"

"Yes, Coach" They all said.

"You're all dismissed" She said and everyone headed back to the changing rooms to pack their bags before making their way out of the school gates.

Raphael had just gotten his bike out of its rack when he heard the sound of a car beeping, he turned around and he was stunned to see his big brother in nothing but a tank top and swimming trunks.

He wasn't even wearing shoes!

"RAPHY!" James yelled, waving frantically and Raphael pretended not to know him and tried cycling passed him when James hand latched out to stop his escape.

"Let's drive home together" James said, in English with puppy dog eyes.

Raphael tried to look anywhere but his eyes but they were huge.

"Fine" He said, in English, trying not to kiss his teeth and James gave out a whoop in victory as he put the bike at the back of the rented car while Raphael had already gotten in.

James got into the car and strapped in, checking the mirrors before starting the engine and driving off.

#Car#

"..So Raphy, how was school?" James said, attempting to make small talk while he drove.

"Okay" Raphael said, "I joined the soccer club" knowing he had taken his brother's word to heart.

James couldn't stop himself from expressing how happy he was and went to hug him, taking his hands off the steering wheel.

"NII-SAN!" Raphael yelled, as the car drove off course and almost into a tree if it wasn't for James saving them in time.

For a second, Raphael had a flashback of him and Kakeru in front of the car about to get run over.

"Sorry" James said, sheepishly, he know what he did was reckless and quickly got the car back on track, plus he didn't have insurance on this car.

They reached the house, almost an hour later and Raphael just wanted into get to his room and relax.

The car drove past the house.

"….Where going swimming aren't we?" Raphael said, having pieced together James attire.

"Yep" James said, "What better way to relax after a busy day than to go swimming?"

"Nii-san, that only works for you, besides you swim for a living" Raphael said.

"Come on, it would be fun" James said as Raphael slumped like a moody teenager.

#An hour later#

The car parked in a driving space that said 'James Sander's' on a little sign, night had fallen.

"This is my training ground" James said, as he got out and so did Raphael. "I've been wanting to show you this place"

Raphael followed his brother to the front of the building, through the double automatic doors.

"Mr Sanders" A woman said, approaching his brother automatically. "Are you swimming again?" before she noticed him and asked. "And who is this behind you?"

"This is my little brother, he came with me to Japan so for the time being. I'm acting as his guardian" James said.

"And does your little brother have a swim suit?" She asked while Raphael slowly processed what she just said, as she eyed with a certain gleam.

"No, I need him in something flexible" James said, as Raphael was taken by the woman before he could escape.

# 20 minutes later#

Raphael was out of his school uniform and into blue and orange stripped swimming trunks that went to his knees, he ignored the feeling of feeling violated.

"To think, Japan has a place like this…." Raphael said, in amazement as he looked at the large pool that shined with a really nice hue.

"Athletes all over the world, come here to swim" James said, taking off his tank top to reveal the hard muscle underneath before jumping in.

He made a big splash.

"Dive in" James said, as Raphael walked to the edge of the water.

He touched the water to feel it was cold.

James grabbed his leg and pulled him inside before he realised what was happening.

"NII-SAN!" Raphael yelled, coming up while James laughed, he was splashed.

"What?" James said, "You would have come in slowly or not at all, if I didn't do that"

Raphael didn't say anything, knowing James was right and just continued splashing him and James splashed back.

Through the evening, James had been right when he said, going swim would make the stress of the day melt away and he felt himself relax and crack a smile as he want with whatever crazy thing his brother suggested they do.

Boy, was his brother fast.

Raphael would never say it out loud but he was glad that James was his big brother.

#the next day#

Raphael wanted to roll his eyes, his brother really did take after their father.

His brother thought it was a great idea that he should introduce himself to the neighbours to get on semi friendly terms with them.

He wanted to protest but he couldn't think of a good enough reason not to do so and James had him go from house to house, introducing himself while the Neighbours already know James.

After all, who wouldn't want know someone that loud?

Raphael finally reached the last house on his street, he had heard that an old couple lived here and know that where there was an old couple, biscuits and milk were sure to follow.

He knocked on the door, not knowing whose door he knock on.

He waited before he heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door clicked before it opened slowly to reveal.

A 72 year old Eiko Aizawa.

His past life mother.

She stared, as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"HONEY, WHO IS IT?" A male voice yelled and Raphael got a good look at Mamoru Aizawa coming down the narrow hallway.

Raphael inwardly cursed.

 _He know this wasn't going to be a quick stop._

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, Raphael is made to come into his past life parents retirement home, both of his old parents are _very_ interested in him while he tries to dodge their questions as best as he can. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Area no Kishi.

Enjoy!

"Would you like some biscuits?" Eiko Aizawa asked, getting some biscuits out while her husband sat down at the table, trying to discreetly stare at Raphael.

"Yes, please. Mrs Aizawa" Raphael said, taking some biscuits while Mamoru Aizawa continued to drill holes into him as he took a bite.

And not for the first time did he wonder how he got here.

Ch 5: The Parents from another Life

Mamoru Aizawa stared at the boy in front of their house, looking so friendly and a bit too much like the image of his oldest son for his comfort.

Who would have thought that the same boy who passed their retirement home every day would walk up to their door and knock on it, one day?

The teenager wore a simple T-shirt and baggy jeans that reached to his ankles, it was that kind of jeans that boys these days like to walk around in, low enough to see a little bit of the top of his red underwear but not low enough to make you grimace, the look was complete with professional looking athletic trainers.

Meanwhile the boy, Raphael was mentally slapping himself.

How did, he not know, that his past life parents lived on the same street as him!?

He rode pasted them every day!

Luckily, on the outside he showed nothing about to show his conflicting thoughts and was the perfect image of the calm and confident, a great skill that he had gained from his life as Suguru.

Who know, that such a skill would be useful in both lives?

Raphael managed to plaster a smile on his face and say.

"Hi. My name is Raphael Sanders. My brother and I, have just moved down the street and will be staying here for a year. My brother thought I should go around and introduce myself to all the neighbours" never had he been so grateful for the mouth that wasn't used to talking in Japanese, who knows what his voice sounded like if his mouth could pounce Japanese words like he lived in Japan all his life.

His introduction was met with a long unnatural pause, that could drive anyone crazy by how the heaviness alone.

Both Eiko and Mamoru exchanged a look with each other, very surprised with how different his voice sounded like, to them, the words were just barely recognisable to them.

Like a Foreigner.

It was Eiko who eventually spoke first, while her husband, looked like he wanted to say something.

Most likely something he shouldn't.

But one look from his wife, kept his mouth closed.

For, now.

"Nice to meet you, Raphael" Eiko said, stopping her husband from saying anything that may drive her son look alike away and destroy a relationship that they could develop in the future. "Would you like to come in for some biscuits and maybe, tea?" she asked.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Raphael said, scratching the back of his head, wanting to turn back and walk away, trying to forget he ever met his past life parents, it was strange seeing the effects of age on his own two parents when the last time he saw them, they were young and mostly wrinkly free.

"Nonsense" Eiko said, waving his worries off "Me and my husband are more than happy to what to know our new neighbours. Isn't that right, honey?" giving her husband a certain look.

The man, himself had kept his mouth open long enough to say. "Yes, we would like to get to know you and possible your brother" before bolting his mouth shut.

"Well..." Raphael said, getting into a thinking pose.

Before the elderly couple gave him both a look as if saying 'No' would make them have a heart attack in their old age.

"Okay" he caved in, he could never resist such looks and his family know this as well and loved to exploit that weakness "but only for a little while. I need to be home but six"

And that's how he got here.

Sitting on the table in a nicely furnished kitchen, eating crackers and having the very person he once called Dad stare at him like he was kind of exotic fish at an aquarium.

So far, he had acted nothing like Suguru would have.

"So, Raphael" Eiko, the woman he once called Mom, said, sitting down beside her husband, happy that her husband hadn't said anything that might creep the boy out and was a bit shocked to see that the boy was a bit taller than Suguru was at his age.

" Let me introduce myself and my husband. My name is Eiko Aizawa and this my husband, Mamoru Aizawa. We moved into this neighbourhood a couple of years back so were fairly new to this neighbourhood also. It's okay to address us by our first name or use our formal titles" She said, _or calling us Mom or Dad_ , she mentally added.

"Okay, Mrs Aizawa" Raphael said with a smile, seemly not noticing the slight fall in the face of both man and woman in front of him. "You've got a very nice house" he said, looking around not surprised to see photos of Kakeru and Mito, his past life's little sister.

Raphael found out that it was like looking at a timeline, with each picture, everyone got older until in one picture, a little boy and two girls appeared along with a much older version of Seven and an unknown man standing next to an adult looking Mito.

For him it was just another reminder of how much the world had changed around him within 17 years.

The old couple noticed he was looking at the pictures on the wall and Mamoru got up and took one of pictures down, it was a picture of the current family.

Well of course, everyone was a little bit older than when it was taken.

"These are our two children" Mamoru said, pointing to a man and woman in the picture." And these are their spouses. The three little ones in this picture are our grandchildren" the man was hoping that by showing him that it would produce some kind of reaction from the boy.

Something to tell him that this could be their eldest son but with amnesia. They would than figure out how Suguru still looked 15 even after 19 years, instead of being some random boy who merely looked like their eldest deceased son.

Raphael took the picture from the man hand and gave it a look, inwardly surprised to see his meek looking younger brother now looked like a man, with a bearded and all, he could feel two pairs of eyes on him, hoping to see some reaction out of him from the picture.

"Your son's wife is very beautiful" he said, not at all surprised about how Seven had matured into a beautiful woman since when he finally left Kakeru body, Kakeru and Seven where currently dating.

Judging by both of their faces, from his previous life parents, this was not the reaction they were expecting at all.

"Indeed" Eiko said, taking over before he husband could open his mouth. "So, Raphael. Do you play soccer?" she asked.

"It's Football. Back in England, we call soccer, football" Raphael said, still amazed that the rest of the world called it 'soccer' when in England, it's birth place, it was really called 'football', was it something to do with copy right or something?

The couple was shocked to hear the word 'England' so casually thrown in there like he lived there.

"Have you been to England?" Eiko asked, wondering if he had visited, Suguru had been to England a couple of times in the past and hoped that there was something in his memories to connect him to that boy that had his life ripped away from him, way too soon.

"I was born and raised in England. Mrs Aizawa" Raphael said without hesitation, wondering how his friends were doing back at home, he pushed down the sudden feeling of home sickness.

Meanwhile, again the couple was stunned.

This boy in front of him was English!?

"You don't happen to play soccer do you?" Mamoru asked, trying to find some hope that his son was in there somewhere.

"I do" Raphael said, seeing the look of happiness on both adults face before adding. "But only recently. I've never really played soccer back at home and being in an official match but my brother ended up talking me into joining my school's soccer club." His voice sounded annoyed but underneath that thick layer of annoyance was a hidden fondness in his voice when he talked about his brother.

Both Eiko and Mamoru couldn't help but feel multiple stabs go through their hearts whenever Raphael started talking about his brother in such a fond way.

But they both hid it well and decided to continue with the casual flow of the conversation, until suddenly Mamoru said.

"Raphael have you ever heard a guy named Suguru?" the man asked.

Raphael hid how his heart stopped at that moment.

All eyes were on him.

"Suguru?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion "Mrs Aizawa, am I supposed to know that name? Is 'Suguru' the name of famous Japanese game or snack or something?" he asked, acting clueless, after all he had 15 years learn how to act so that even his past life parents couldn't tell.

The old married couple looked absolute stunned, the completely clueless look in his eyes made them really stop and pause and look into those innocent eyes.

Those eyes that didn't know them.

The two couldn't help but notice that since the conversation started Raphael hadn't once been casual with them or talked to them with an air of familiarity, like Suguru did but was very respectful and formal with them.

Raphael, as a whole, showed no signs of even knowing who the people in the picture they shown him, were.

Not even seeing Kakeru, the person who was the closest to Suguru, when he was alive, showed have made him show some reaction to seeing him.

All this pointed to a conclusion that they both wanted to ignore.

Raphael couldn't be their eldest son Suguru, both of them were two separate people, like light and day.

As they thought about this, light hit Raphael eyes highlighting them, if he had been wearing contacts, it would have been exposed, when the lenses were exposed to so much sunlight and the sunlight would have revealed, Raphael true eye colour it but this didn't happen.

Instead the light illuminated the unique shade of purple that were his eyes and his blond hair appear darker or lighter.

Eiko and Mamoru couldn't believe it.

The odd combination of purple and blond was real!

The boy in front of them hadn't bleached his hair or put in colours contact lenses.

It was all natural!

Suddenly the sound of music blasted through the house.

 _'_ _Spotlight shining on me. I'm going to still thunder. Steal you thunder. That's, right from under. Right from under. I'm going to take you down, just like the underdog. Underdog_ '

Both Eiko and Mamoru looked horrified as they heard the hard metal music being played, the singer was screaming the lyrics with such anger in his voice, you would think he had lost his mind and Raphael gave them both a look of apology before whipping out his touch phone from his pocket, him and his whole family smiling was his wallpaper.

Well, he wasn't really smiling, he just looked annoyed.

He unlocked it and wasn't surprised to find a message from his big brother.

' _Are you done yet, Raphy? Dinner is about to start_ '- _love from you big brother you adore, James._

With a several smiley faces and kisses at the end.

Raphael mumbled something in irritation in English but the couple in front of him could see the clear fondness in his eyes.

"Sorry, I need to get back home" Raphael explained, really apologetic to the old couple in front of him "I hope you, understand that if I'm not there on time, my brother is either going to sulk for the rest of the evening or bust down every door looking for me, thinking I've been kidnapped" and he wasn't joking.

"Alright then" Eiko said, giving her husband a look noting the man was probably thinking of kidnapping the boy. "I'm sure, your brother must be very worried about you" and Raphael headed for the door.

Mamoru reluctantly unlocked the door.

"Bye, Mr and Mrs Aizawa" Raphael said, walking out of the house and waving to them and they both weaved back, watching him disappear down the road.

The two elderly couple just stood there, replaying the encounter they had with the boy who could have passed as Suguru clone, if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"…. He's a nice boy" Eiko said, after a while.

Her husband said, nothing.

"Mamoru," she turned to her husband. "You do know that boy can't be Suguru, right" she said.

"But Eiko" Mamoru began.

"No buts." Eiko cut in sharply. "I am not having you drive away that nice boy. Leave him alone"

"Yes, honey"

And scene!

Finally, this is done.

I'm leaving a note now, please pass it on to those who are reading my other stories.

I want you all to take the time and read the last paragraph of any chapter, I wrote.

You may find, that I wrote that I don't have time to check that particular chapter so I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes which will be fixed later.

That's why I must stress, that you read the end of the chapter because I cannot count how many times someone has PM me, complaining about horrible spelling and Grammar when It clearly states that the chapter hadn't been checked yet.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who don't both to read it and keep complaining to me about it and it's more than worrying.

How can I write a chapter fearing that all I'll get back are complaints about the spelling and grammar from people who hadn't bothered to read the ending and immediately jump to conclusions and poor me, I am forced to read paragraphs upon paragraphs from people who are too lazy to read and decide to complain?

There is only so much, someone could take.

Ever since I've joined Fanfiction, I've received reviews of all types. Reviews on people ordering me to update, Reviews on people giving me a deadline to update as if I don't have a life of my own and they are convinced that I am a monkey trained to dance to their tune. I've gotten Reviewers that have even threatened to kill me if a certain story goes a certain way. I've gotten Reviewers that took a crazy jab at me while hiding under a 'Guest' ID so I couldn't track them down and call them out. I'm only down to three Beta's because the rest took a chapter and never got back to me or quit when I called them out.

With all these problem, I'm facing. It's making me rethink my time at Fanfiction. Net. It's making me think about going to another Website hoping, I wouldn't encounter as much problems that I've faced ever since I began to write on this site and take my stories elsewhere.

Don't get me wrong.

There are people who personally PM me, cheering me on and I'm grateful to those people who seemed to understand, the pressure and craziness that writers like me go through but the majority overshadow those few people.

Moving to another site is just looking very possible right now.

Now that's over, next chapter. The team play's there second match in the League and Raphael is put on the bench. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a long time everybody and yes, this is an update, this chapter should have been out months ago but I hadn't gotten the drive to finish it until now.

I do not own Area no Kishi.

Enjoy.

"And, then I got to make a sand castle that was this big!" Sophie Sander said, as Raphael listened to his little sister talk excitedly about her day so far with a small smile on his face. "And than Mommy and Daddy want out to do adult things and I was allowed to watch TV" and then she went on to describe this show she watched, something called 'lazy town', the old episodes before it went downhill, either way, Raphael had no idea what she was talking about when she started to say something about a man showing up, saving the day with what he called 'Sports Candy'.

Which made him immediately think it was another way to trick kids into eating fruit and vegetables, but of course it won't work for long, eventually they start to figure out fruits and vegetables don't taste nearly as good as candy itself and the brainwashing will unravel as they get older.

But just seeing her smiling and flushed cheeks brought a smile to his face, she was clearly enjoying herself.

"Sophie, sweety, we're going to be late for our mother and daughter dance session" His mother voice rung out in the background.

"Coming, mommy! I was just talking to Ralphy-nii-san" Sophie said, yes that nickname had stuck despite it coming from easiest the loudest of the family.

Hearing his name, suddenly his own mothers face appeared on the screen almost startling him to death, but then he saw her eyes softened when she saw him as she asked said. "Son, how is Japan?" her voice was smooth enough to calm even the wildest animals and was so filled with love that it made him feel warm inside, as she continued to say "I heard that you've taken up soccer. I'm glad"

And Raphael mind immediately wondered if his brother James had told her about what was going in Japan, sometimes his mother could be the scariest thing he had ever faced in both lives.

"I remember the day, you picked up a soccer ball for the first time" She said, "You looked so happy, just to be able to kick the ball about. It was clear to everyone that you clearly love the sport. That's why we were all so worried when you suddenly stopped kicking and smiling"

Mother...he thought.

"Ralphy, I don't know what happened to you in the past but it's clear to all of us that you were hurting yourself inside" she continued and he was surprised to hear that she had picked up so much, was this the famed mother's intuition that he heard so much about it?. "You looked so miserable when you stopped playing and that bright smile that always appeared on your face when you kicked the ball, vanished. On numerous occasions me and your father felt so helpless. That's why I'm glad, that you didn't completely give up on it.

And he said nothing.

"I'm glad, you didn't give up and are now still playing" She said, "What my dream is as a mother, is to see that little boy again who kicked his first ball for the first time. I hope, to one day see you smiling in that open field just doing what you loved doing" and a few tears rolled down her eyes and Raphael eyes felt suspiciously cloudy.

"So no matter what you decide. Quit or carry on. Me and your father will always love you and cheer you on in the background, because your own son and we love you unconditionally"

Damn it, mom! He thought, as tears rolled down his face.

Never had he felt so loved before.

Why did he have to be reborn into such a soppy family?

But despite all this, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Ch 6: The successor of the Cannon kick.

"Kaiden" the Coach for falcon drive academy said, dressed in the schools very expensive looking sports Jersey.

"Here" the guy said, the captains orange band was worn proudly on his right arm, the team uniform was red and white.

"Usami" She said.

"S'up coach" Usami said, making them all role their eyes.

"Raphael" She said.

There was no answer, everybody looked around for a certain blonde but to no success.

Seeing this the captain said, "...Usami, you did tell him which stadium we are in, right?" Kaiden said, knowing the English guy would have a very heard getting around in Japan.

"Well, of course ca-..oh" Usami said, realizing he had forgotten to tell Raphael where they were playing, and at the worst, possible time for because they would need him.

Everybody else couldn't help but face palm.

Their best player was nowhere to be seen and was now probably lost.

"Usami, call him again and tell him which stadium were in, now." The coach said, and he didn't need be told twice, there was a very scary air around her.

"H-Hai" He said, about to dial the number when a man came in telling them that there time for preparation was over and they needed to get out there, now.

And the team had no choice but to comply or their team would be disqualified by default.

"Well, you heard the man" the coach said. "Let's go out there and show everyone how much we've changed from the last match" as they all got pumped up and fell into a single file line while blaming Usami for their star player, not being here, he better pray they win this or else.

The coach led them all outside, in a single file line, onto the fresh cut grass and cheers of the crowd.

Lots and lots cheers.

But they all know that a good half of these cheers were for their opponents.

The very atmosphere in the stadium was against them, this was not good.

However despite this, the coach held her head high, despite most of the crowd coming to see their opponents play, those from their school either had much better things to do than to stand outside for hours, screaming their throats raw or didn't like the team plain and simple.

Besides, the school soccer club had yet to even get to the semi-finals and what they all respected was results which the team clearly wasn't getting.

Falcon Drive academy, met the eyes of their smug opponents, Tsujido High, leading them was the legendary original Cannon kicker Kouichi Hibino, the teenager was no longer a teenager but a man, well in his thirties, he hadn't really changed in appearance except for the fact that his face looked so much older than how it was over a decade ago.

"I hope we can have a good match" Hibino said, his voice was deeper, as he smiled at his opponent coach, boy had times changed to the point it was common to see female coaches leading an all male soccer team, back when he was still playing, you would never see such a thing.

"Likewise" The coach said, giving him a 'I know your hitting on me and failing miserably' look, which made Hibino want to sweat drop before she went back to her team and gave them the game play she came up with.

They were than, each giving five minutes before they were called onto the large pitch and into their positions and to their dismay, they saw Akimoto Akira, a guy who was thought to be the successor of Hibino cannon kick, right up front as on of the teams strikers and the captain.

Meanwhile the coach for Falcon Drive academy was calling Raphael, since she got his phone number and was telling him where they were and the directions.

Just than James Sander arrived at the stadium in disguise, of course, to watch his little brother first match, even though he practically walked out of training to be here, and was frantically looking for his brother, he was ready to cheer the loudest out of the whole crowd when his little brother showed up, making many sweat drop in the future.

The referee motioned for both team captains, to come his way, to decide who get's the ball first by the classic method of flip of a coin.

"Head's" Kaiden said.

"Then, in that case." Akimoto said, thinking the guy opposite him, would be called his superior if they were outside the field but on the field, this was his field and said "Tails"

The ref flipped the coin and they both watched it fly through the air and when it came down and the ref stopped it from advancing for revealing it as heads.

Falcon Drive academy would be getting the first touch of the ball.

The ball was placed between Kaiden and Usami before the whistle blow, Kaiden passed it to Usami who immediately went up the field, and the whole team went up except for the defenders of the goal so Cole wouldn't be defending the goal by himself.

Usami the idiot he was, rushed blindly into Tsujido defense, however it was a good thing his skills was at the level of his stupidity, it also helped he had a guy near him that he wanted to be on pair with one day and surpass.

So when the first Tsujido defender came into view, he surprised everyone by the fact he got through, if only his footwork wasn't so ugly when he did it.

But you can't have it both ways.

"CAPTAIN, I DID IT!" Usami said, turning around while Kaiden was motioning for the idiot to look ahead of him but it was too late, Usami found himself being slide tackled by one of the Tsujido player. "damn" as the ball was beautiful passed to none other than Akimoto Akira, the worst person for them in this situation.

And he was preparing to take a shot from behind the center!

That was crazy, there was no way he was actually going to take a shot from all way there, he was clearly tricking them, and instead he would pass it to somebody nearby.

Already they were moving in trying to intercept the pass that would surely come, if Tsujido were to break through their defence it would be very bad for them.

However Akimoto did something that surprised the team itself.

He actually shot the ball straight at the goal.

None of them could see the ball as it whizzed past them, Cole was the only one, who could react fast enough because it was nowhere near as fast as one of Raphael shots head on, he faced them day in and day out, he still couldn't defend himself against the but his senses and reaction time had definitely improved.

Those from Tsujido High and cheering for the team, were shocked to find that the ball was about to go in only for Cole to suddenly be there with lightning fast reflexes.

The American let out a hiss in pain, trying to make the ball stop, it felt like he had taken a cannonball head on, everywhere hurt, damn it.

So this was the famous cannon kick?

"GOOD WORK, COLE!" Usami said, "WE NEVER DOUBTED YOU FOR A SECOND!"

Than why do you look like you were about to leave the stadium? Everyone thought, noticing Usami was suspiciously close to the sidelines when he had no reason to be.

The've improved. Hibino thought, by all rights that ball should have gone in, they were all also moving much better than the last match.

Well, it would be boring if his team, won this match so easily.

Cole gave his hands a couple of seconds to cool down before throwing it towards Logan, one of the midfielders, who was immediately running with the ball, he was also much faster, which the players from Tsujido quickly found out.

"Eh, what's going on?" One of the people in the crowd said, "Is this team actually decent? Their loads better than, their last match." And those beside him couldn't help but notice to, they had all thought this was going to be a one sided thing.

Meanwhile the coach of Falcon Drive was looking as smug as hell, Raphael presence had put the spark back in her teams eyes, they all had set themselves personal goals, determined to be the team that would use a player like Raphael to the fullest.

"Don't you think, their playing much better" She said, looking behind her and saying.

"Raphael?"

And scene!

Next chapter, shock, that all I am going to say as Raphael Sanders makes his official debut into the soccer world and his presence know to the soccer world as a whole. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Area no Kishi.

Enjoy!

What exposed Raphael Sander as he walked into the stadium, wasn't his team mate's or his opponents, it was James, who's little brother radar went haywire the moment Raphael took his first step into the stadium.

Which was very creepy.

Instantly James spotted him and yelled.

"RAPHY!"

Much louder than anybody could, which was amazing when you consider how many people were in the stadium currently.

James yell certainly got through the crowd of people and those around him, to turn to where he was looking, and that's how it all started.

Because from those few people who turned, everybody began to look Raphael's way, even the player on the pitch, themselves.

And those who heard and know about the deceased player, Sugure Aizawa from just over 20 years back, were in for the shock of their lives.

Because standing in Falcon Drive field, was none other than a blond haired and purple eyes version of Sugure Aizawa.

Although he was slightly taller, it didn't stop the creepy and eerily resemblance coming into view.

However, those who even know who Suguru Aizawa was, were few in the stadium, because it had been over 20 year's before the player stepped into the lime light.

But the coach of Tsujido High, Kouichi Hibino had absolutely no problem with seeing, who Raphael current resembled and was currently looking at him in shock.

Ch 7: Raphael Sander debut into the soccer world.

 _Finally made it. If it wasn't for coach..._ Raphael thought, he didn't like that he had to ask for directions to this place, it really hit home how different Japan was from the one he know 20 years ago, he felt like a complete stranger in the country he once called home and played soccer in.

Because in this life, he technical was a foreigner on Japanese soil.

But at last, he had made it.

"RALPHY!" A familiar voice cut through the crowd of people, like a knife did to butter.

And now everybody was staring at him.

Damn you, nii-san.

"Well Raphael, it's good to finally have you here" His coach said, while a lot of people in the crowd were wondering who the hell this person was and what effect he would have on the team but judging by the happy faces of their team mates, they were all very glad to see him.

"oh, Raphael is here" Logan said, the atmosphere of the whole team had changed just by the sight of one player which the other team couldn't help but notice.

"Player change" The coach for Falcon drive called out. "USAMI KOGURE WITH RAPHAEL SANDERS!"

"WHAT!" Came the guy's cry, before he burst into anime tears as he was forced off the pitch, while everybody else sweat dropped, nobody stopped him from leaving.

Meanwhile Raphael unzipped his team jacket to reveal the Falcon Drive uniform, as he went on the pitch.

 _Raphael Sander's?_ Hibino thought, no matter how he looked at him, that was Suguru but that was impossible, Suguru had died 20 years ago, he even visited his grave once or twice a year.

Could this be just a kid that looks like Suguru or did Suguru revive and come back in a different form?

If this was Suguru, then his team didn't have a prayer in hell of winning against him.

Raphael took Usami place and stood proudly on the field, ignoring his brother who was trying to get his attention.

Several people nearby looked at James like he was crazy.

 _Ignoring him, just ignore him and act like he's not even here._ Raphael thought, his eyes clearly showed he was blocking out all the sound around him.

The other team were sweat dropping, seeing that he wasn't even glancing at the noisy person who was clearly trying to get his attention.

The whistle blew and the game continued.

The ball was passed to Raphael and already the other team was moving forward to intercept him, Falcon Drive was already backing them up.

Raphael faced his opponent and saw it was some bald guy.

"Let's see what you've got" The guy said, moving forward to incept.

He didn't expect Raphael to slip passed so easily half a second, later.

"What!?" He yelled, the crowd was suddenly interested seeing Raphael slip through so easily.

Raphael continued to run up the pitch, he was immediately blocked by a thin guy and a short guy, who went for a slide while the thin guy wanted to clash with him head on.

In a move, those in a flexible professional would recognize, Raphael want on his tip toes and jumped like he was doing ballet.

Who know his mother moves would come in handy?

While in the air, he smoothly passed it to his team mate Logan, the captain, getting a look of surprise from not just the team, but from the audience as well, amazed by his ball control.

Logan, rushed forward, only to be blocked.

Raphael, who had been blocked was suddenly free much to those were supposed to be marking him, shock.

Logan seeing this, obviously passed to him, many people were surprised by Raphael one touch of the ball, before he evaded the opponent that suddenly appeared before him, with a heel flip.

"What the-" The opponent said, shocked as Raphael speed down the pitch faster than his teammates, who were struggled to keep up, each time an opponent appeared before him, Raphael would get passed them in an elegant way, as a result in no time at all, he was in front of the goal.

"Stop him!" One of the opponent's yelled, at their team's Goal keeper.

But Raphael had no intention of being stopped, before everybody very eyes he showed just how flexible he could be.

Using his amazing ball control, he throw the ball high in the air and did a backwards flip/ kick as soon as the ball was deemed low enough.

The goalie was not expecting this, neither was the whole stadium who didn't even register the ball getting into the net until the whistle to signal the goal was made by the referee.

The few student's that actually showed up to Falcon Drives match, were the most shocked of all.

Was their soccer team actually good this year?

"THAT'S MY RALPHY!" James yelled, being the signal for them all, to come out of shock, Raphael found himself almost trampled to death by his own teammates who want to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Dude, I'm so glad that you're on my team" Raphael managed to hear, fighting through the pain from his sore back, that had been smacked several times by his fellow team mates.

He happened to glance at his opponent who didn't look so relaxed anymore.

Who know that by the appearance of one player, it would change the easy-going atmosphere.

"It's okay, it's only one point" The opponent's Team captain said, convinced Raphael would be easy to stop the next time around.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Once the Goal Keeper kicked the ball, the match momentum had flipped.

To the crowd shock, once Raphael grabbed the ball, it was as if, this wasn't a National tournament anymore but he stood on the stage of an international mach.

It was like the ball was simply a part of his body and his body and brain was clearly in sync with each other.

Ever since Japan, had one the world cup all those many years ago, the world of Japanese Soccer had been halted to a standstill.

There was nothing new.

Nobody really stood out, even amongst those who were set to inherit the sport that rose Japan to fame all those years ago.

There was nobody on the pitch that could get your blood pumping at the mere sight of.

Until now that was.

Today, the Press had full expected to report on Tsujido High crushing victory over Falcon Drive and get one or two quotes from Shima Atsumichi, the inheritor of the Canon Kick.

Forget the Canon Kick, the guy couldn't even get close to ball.

"What the hell am I looking at?" One of the reporter's said, as Raphael onces again waved through his opponent as if they were standing still.

Those in Tsuijido High, who thought they would win this easily were shocked by Raphael skill on the pitch.

James beamed with pride, it had been so long since he had seen Raphael play so openly with the ball, even after so many years, it was like his skill had never left him and only grow stronger.

The ball, was thrown in by a Tsuijido player who saw Shima and throw it to him, knowing that the player was far enough from the goal to do the Canon Kick.

They did not expect Raphael to suddenly appear out of nowhere and jump insanely high to catch it.

"This kid" The coach of Falcon Drive said, had Raphael really never played in a match before?

Shima quickly got over his shock and want to tackle Raphael from behind.

This failed miserably.

Raphael used a turn's that could only be described as a work of god to slide passed him and come face to face with the goalie.

"Oh, my god." Somebody said.

Who was this player who could perform such a move so easily?

But instead of scoring, Raphael passed onto his team mate who was further up the field, even though he could easily carry the ball to the goal, he know this team wasn't all about him, from his experience as Sugaru he know how important team work was and how disastrous it would be, if there was conflict within the team.

His surprised team mate, didn't hesitate to run with the ball and shoot, the Goal Keeper who was still in shock from Raphael move reacted too late, the ball was already in the net.

It was 2:0.

To Falcon Drive.

Nobody could believe it.

Even the guy who scored the goal was in shock.

Ever since the soccer club's founding, they had never lead in a match again Tsujido, for obvious reasons.

The difference in Physic was like comparing Heaven and Earth.

Who know such a day would arrive?

The coach for Tsujido called for a time out, the player for the team seemed to still be in shock, who know such a day would come, we're they were losing to Falcon Drive.

A lot of the players joined the team so that they wouldn't lose in one of the few aspect's in life, that money couldn't buy, if they didn't have soccer to shove down those rich snob's throat's, then they had nothing.

It was quiet a blow to their self-esteem.

How would the Kouichi Hibino handle this?

That was what most of the stadium was thinking as Raphael and his team want to their respected corner, on edge, while drinking some water.

But Kouichi Hibino hadn't earned the title of being one of the best coach in current Japan, for nothing.

"Raphael" Their coach said, making him look at her.

"Yes, coach?" He said.

"I want you to play defense. If Shima Atsumichi gets the ball and launch's that kick, were helpless." She said, it was harsh but it was the truth, they didn't have a goalie who could stop the Canon kick.

And besides, being stationed at the front Raphael would no doubt run out of steam soon, their front wasn't exactly strong enough to hold the other team off and that meant Raphael had to be everywhere just to cover their many weak spots.

Being at the back meant that he could use his energy well to defend.

If they could hold on for another five or ten minutes, they have won the game.

"Okay, Coach" Raphael said, obviously understanding her point of view, to say the other team was shocked to see where Falcon Drive best player had ended up, would be an understatement of a life time.

"What on earth!?" One of their opponent's players said, why was the team's obvious best player, way back there!?

Was this an insult?

The whistle blow and it was Tsuijido ball, immediately the hole's in Falcon Drive's front was made clear to them once again.

Without Ralphael, the front was much weaker and Tsujidio passed through the main strikers and mid-fielder's easily, showing the clear difference in physic, if the team wasn't losing by two points', nobody would believe they were losing.

When Tsujido was at a reasonable distance from the goal, the ball was passed to none other than Shima Atsumichi, the inheritor of the Canon Kick.

Most of Falcon Drive Player's face paled at the sight.

This wasn't good.

The audience know this wasn't good.

But before anybody could try and stop it, Shima had already kicked the ball.

The ball speed was unbelievable fast and more than one eyes widened at the speed, those in Tsuijido stand, cheered, obviously thinking it was going to make a goal.

Everybody know the goal keeper's abilities, there was no way, Cole could stop it.

The ball was going to go in, wither the goal keeper saw it all not.

But nobody counted on one factor.

Raphael Sander's.

Using his speed, Raphael caught the ball with his chest, instantly everybody was on their feet as Raphael felt the force of the Cannon Kick try to drill through him.

But Raphael had one advantage.

His crazy stomach.

The swimming, combined with the gymnastics', that his mother put him through at such a young age, engraved toned and built flexibly hard muscle onto his stomach, making Raphael own stomach, about a hundred time's harder and flexible, than a normal person's.

Those muscles he gained, was the cushion, he needed in stopping something as powerful as the Canon Kick.

Gritting his teeth and pushed his stomach forward, reduced the ball's momentum, against such a force, it quickly lost its energy and dropped to the grass below.

Raphael finally collapsed onto the ground, as the whistle blow to signal the end of the game.

But nobody moved.

Nobody breathed.

Everybody was still processing what just happened.

Was the Canon Kick just stopped!?

Than the whole stadium went into uproar.

Falcon Drive had actually won against Tsujidio High.

Nobody could believe it!

And more importantly the famous kick, was stopped by a player nobody had ever seen before.

The world of Japanese Soccer would surely be in an uproar when news got out and many people would know the existence of Raphael Sander's.

A player with amazing skill's.

 _Raphael Sander had made a very explosive debut into the world of Soccer._

And Scene!

Today I turn 20 year's old, so I thought I would finally make the effort to finish this chapter. Next chapter, Raphael Sander's picture end's up on Soccer weekly and it doesn't take long for people to uncover the his crazy family history. Shock spreads across the older fans of the sport who remember there was once a player named Surguru Aizawa and see Raphael Sander's stunning resemblance to him. Review/fav and follow!


	8. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
